A Date
by MrsMalfoy14
Summary: OS. OS. OS.  A date…  He asked me on a date! That in itself is preposterous but the fact that I actually agreed to this nonsense is complete madness. DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello Hello..._**

_So i litterally just finished writing this OS that i'm already thrilled to share it with everyone. I think it's pretty funny and I hope you will too so there it is..._

_I hope you enjoy it!_

_._

_._

_._

**_A Date_**

_._

_._

_._

A date…

He asked me on a date! That in itself is preposterous but the fact that I actually agreed to this nonsense is complete madness.

Ask me what compelled me that I wouldn't be able to give you a suitable answer.

Nevertheless, the fact is, Draco Malfoy asked me on a date… and I said yes. At the risk of sounding repetitive, I'll say in my defense that I haven't quite digested the whole concept yet. Maybe I need to say it again…

A DATE! I'm going on a bloody date with MALFOY!

No! The shock hasn't quite passed yet but I'm starting to sound stupid so I'll stop screaming that around like a fool.

I can't help mumbling about it though as I'm pacing around my room. Maybe I'm dreaming. But as I pinch myself, I'm horridly reminded it's not a dream.

I sit. I stand. I walk. I stop. I jump.

I want to start running too but I feel as if I'm going insane so I stand in front of the window, looking up at the sky. I dream of the nebula for a few minutes until I'm completely calm. I then proceed to my bed, sitting in Indian style with my finger on my chin as if to aid the processing of these numerous thoughts filling my head.

Ok so he asked me on a date. We all know by now I said yes. But why did he ask me out of all people. Of course this is all Dumbledore's fault. If he hadn't come up with this foolish idea of having 'Date Night' in a week none of this would've happened.

But the fact is he did. And all students are required to attend. Even the professors are to be accompanied. I wonder who Snape will take for a moment but I erase that disturbing image to come back to the more pressing subject.

Why did he ask me to be his date? To piss me off evidently. He probably didn't expect me to say yes. Besides, I'll try to convince myself I agreed to piss him off.

There then. It's a win-win. But now we're both stuck with each other. And as I'm just starting to get used to the idea, I remember hearing Harry tell Ron he should hurry and ask me to be his date.

"Oh!" The word left my lips without me even noticing. HARRY AND RON! Merlin what are they going to say when they find out…

My finger is no longer on my chin, it's easily found its way in between my teeth, letting them ravage through the nail all the way to the skin.

They're going to kill me! Maybe I should save them the effort and simply jump off the astronomy tower. I get up, my goal firmly set but I sit back down.

"Stop being stupid Hermione" my lips say. "It's going to be alright. It's just a bloody date. With Draco Malfoy maybe but it's nothing to be suicidal about."

I nod fervently as if agreeing with my words and bring my middle finger to my teeth this time. The other one hurts.

Ok so… how should I go about telling my best friends? On the bright side, Ginny will be thrilled to hear the news, her that always found something attractive to the skinny, tall snake that my date was.

At the thought of such obscenity, my lips stretch into a grimace. Malfoy wasn't the ugliest of all but he certainly wasn't any god like all the girls in this castle seemed to think. He's alright I guess. I'd still rather go with Ron of course. But I no longer have that choice. Maybe I could talk Malfoy out of it though… I think about the opportunity for a while before dismissing it pathetically.

He would never let me out without a price and I was surely not about to be at Malfoy's mercy. Again I nodded, agreeing with myself on the subject.

So now all I had to do was tell Harry. And Ron. And Ginny. Maybe I'll tell Ginny first. She might be able to calm Harry's and Ron's wrath when they find out.

Ok so by now my breathing slowed down, letting me realized that the 4 hours I am to spend with Malfoy will be disastrous. We probably will end up trying to kill the other.

With another grimace, I ask myself once more why on earth I agreed to go with him, ordering myself to answer honestly or not to answer at all.

I couldn't answer. I wasn't sure really why I had said yes. The truth was I never completely hated Malfoy. Of course he was arrogant, pretentious, despicable, impatient, cruel and full of himself. He irked my every nerves every time he opened his mouth nonetheless I never really hated him. I always found him to have an interesting character with his ability to never let his emotions surface or with that way he always seemed to have everything under control. I never believed he was advertently bad either. He was a Malfoy and after all there were expectations that came with the name. But to me he was a puzzle.

Shrugging the subject off, I got up, finally deciding it was time to tell someone I was going to "Date Night" with Malfoy. Best it be Ginny. So I left the Head Prefect's room to go hunt the redhead down. Thankfully, I found her walking out of the library.

She was all excited to be going to this nonsense event with Harry. I swallowed hard. I couldn't do it. It would probably be best if I simply showed up Sunday with Malfoy… Yes it'd be best.

"Oh here you are 'Mione! I'm going to Date Night with Harry can you believe it!" she said with a bright smile

_Why yes of course he's in love with you and you're in love with him_! I tell myself with a grimace. "Yes that's wonderful Ginny" I say aloud with somewhat of a smile.

"Oh yes it is! I don't even know what I'm going to wear yet! I'm so excited! Oh but who are you going with? Has Ron asked you yet?" she asks, putting her arm under mine.

We start walking to the Gryffindor tower. I don't know if I should lie or tell the truth.

"No he hasn't…" I start. "But somebody else did… and I said yes…"

I decide it's best I tell the truth. Besides I'm bad with lies.

"Well who is it? !"

She's almost jumping up and down with joy as I'm having a tremendous hard time walking.

"Well… you have to promise not to tell anyone…"

"Why of course you have my word but tell already! !"

I think about lying once more.

"Malfoy…" I hate that way my lips have of betraying me. You'd think they'd settle with me for once.

Abruptly, she stops walking, turning to look at me with wide eyes.

"You're lying! !" she whispers.

_No I'm not but I sure wish I was_ I tell myself silently.

Her face grows from the surprise to complete excitement. She's back to jumping up and down, mumbling about how I was lucky, and how every girl would be jealous and of course about how Malfoy was handsome.

I stop listening to note that it is definitely best I tell no one else about this. Let them all be surprised because I'm not sure I can confront anyone else about this.

"Yes well… Now I'm stuck going with him. Anyways Gin' I have to do something. Please promise me you won't tell anybody about this…"

"Oh by Merlin's beard I won't! This is so exciting! "

I don't know what can be so exciting about it but I bid her goodnight and go look for the someone that had started all of this.

I soon find him by the lake, thankfully by himself. He saw me coming but he didn't move, simply throwing some rocks into the dark lake.

Slowly I sit down, grateful that my knees didn't let me down until now.

We sit there in silence for a while. I didn't really know what I wanted from him.

"What are you doing here Granger?" He asks spitefully.

Maybe I did hate him after all. Why did he have to be so rude when I only came to say a few words.

I lift my head only to see his cold steely eyes looking at me with a spark I had never seen in them.

"I wanted to talk about Sunday…" I say, not letting go of the tensed stare we both held.

"There isn't much to say… I'm going with you, and you're going with me."

"Yes I know…"

By now, I've turned my head back to the lake but I can still feel his eyes on me, making me feel all the more uncomfortable.

"Well then… You don't have to be here."

"I was just wondering if we could keep it a secret until then…"

"I'm sure you've already told somebody am I wrong?"

I can feel the smirk in the words and with them I blush.

"Yes but I've only told Ginny and she promised not to say a word…"

"Of course… Well I wasn't planning on telling the world. It isn't such a marvelous thing that I'm bringing you as my date. It's pretty pathetic really."

For some reason, the words hurt. If he didn't want to go with me why in the world did he ask me then. I was about to ask my question out loud when his arm brushed mine to pick up a rock.

We both stop moving. Breathing even. But he simply throws his stone into the lake after a few seconds.

"Why did you ask me?"

Again, my lips betray me. I want to rip them off my mouth but I'm not sure that'd be a smart move.

"Is there a reason why you're here Granger?" he asks, once more staring at me uncomfortably. "You could just break off the deal and we'd both be free to go with anyone else…"

Pain. There is pain in his voice. Or maybe it is my ears that are playing a prank on me.

"I'd understand if you don't think you're good enough to go with me because after all you aren't."

He tried to cover it with these hurtful words but I dismissed them, focusing on the reason he sounded hurt earlier.

"No… I'm going with you."

I'm not sure why I said these words because he was indeed giving me an option to be Ron's date.

"I was just thinking we should do something out of the ordinary to unease the population of the castle." I smirk.

He looks at me interestingly, raising an eyebrow in the process.

"Don't you think it's enough we're going together?"

"Yes of course but we should entertain their curiosity should we not…"

I look at him and he is smirking too. I don't know why I find that relieving. Or why I think it is nice talking to Malfoy for once. At this point it is clear I don't know much.

"Well then let me hear your idea…"

My grin became a smile. Am I happy he is considering my option?

"We should wear masks when we walk in and tear them off after our first dance…"

He looks at me for a moment and again I turn my gaze away, not able to read what his meant.

"Whoever said I was planning on dancing with you Granger?"

I hold my breath. I really should break off the deal after all...

"But it's a decent idea I guess… Where should we find such masks?"

He was joking. I am not quite used to his 'joking' voice yet though...

"I'll make them. It's pretty easy…"

"Don't go make me look like an idiot now Granger. If we're going to do this at least do something worthy of me…"

I laugh, rolling my eyes.

It is definitely disturbing to talk to Malfoy without any real insults.

"I'm good at art craft Malfoy no worries."

"Hum… well just so that you're not I'll make sure to look around for some back up masks" he says with a sincere smile that leaves me astounded.

What was his deal because at this point I was no longer sure I was talking to a slimy slytherin.

"Very well then but you'll see we won't need your back ups!"

I get up. It's too much. I can no longer handle all of this in one day. But he gets up as well.

"One more thing Granger… I'll get you the dress you choose so send me an owl to let me know where I should get it…"

My eyebrows frown. What is he doing? ! Has he fallen off his broom and forgotten we are enemies? Then again maybe I've had my head hit with a buldger as well because I am here participating to this nonsense after all.

"Tell you what… why don't you choose a dress for me Malfoy?"

I want to slap my hand against my lips. What possessed me to say such a thing? I calm myself down quickly though knowing he wouldn't possibly agree.

He raises an eyebrow. Again, I look into his grey eyes that seem to announce a hurricane.

"I guess I could do that… Maybe I'll choose something that'll make you look less like a hippogriff for a change."

He smiles but my eyes widen while my jaw threaten to drops open.

I want to pinch myself again because this time I am certain I am dreaming. Taking a few minutes to recompose myself, I start walking next to him back to the castle.

"Well then I'll make sure to have a back up dress in case the one you get me doesn't please me!"

It was a joke. And we both somewhat laugh. There is tension between us though. I can feel it.

"Unlike you Granger I have good taste!"

"We'll see about that Sunday Malfoy…"

We both stop when the entrance of the castle comes close. He looks at me once more and I hold my hand out.

"Goodnight Malfoy…"

He hesitates for more than five minutes but I refuse to pull my hand back. I feel like my knees are going to give in soon though.

"You won't die touching a mudblood Malfoy I assure you …" My voice whispers shakily.

While the moon illuminates the park, I perhaps see why Ginny thought Malfoy was indeed handsome. But that thought quickly vanishes as he slowly bends down.

"I know Granger…"

And there, he kisses my cheek lightly. I'm not even sure it is a kiss actually. His lips barely brushed my cheek and yet it burned achingly.

He doesn't let me place a word that he makes his way to the dungeons. I stand there for a while before finally moving back to my quarters.

_Maybe I'll jump off the astronomy tower after all to wake up from this nightmare, _I thought.

But it isn't a nightmare at all.

It feels more like a dream.

.

.

.

**_Muahahaha!_**

_I feel evil to end this story like this but i thought i could just stop there! lol But if you guys wish to have a sequel to it let me know because i started writing a potential part 2 to it [_Yes i have no life lol_]... ! _

_So Pretty please review and don't hate me too much for the end! Remember if you like it and desire more let me know and I'll probably post the rest by the end of the night but it's up to you guys. On my part i thought this was a pretty good ending! _

_So let me know what you think please please please and do put this in your alerts if you wish to know IF and WHEN i post the rest of it! And of course Reviews are always nice for an author who only longs to hear her readers' opinions!_

_So please? =) Just one review and i'll love you lol_

**_Kisses,  
><em>_Mrs Malfoy._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Why hello guys! =)_**

_So I was thrilled to receive all of the reviews! Though a little sad to have so many hits and so few reviews but I gladly thank all of the people who took the time to tell me they liked the first part to the OS (And everybody else should too for it is thanks to them that I am posting the rest today =)) __So yes... THANK YOU very much guys, I couldn't stop jumping up and down for every review I got! You made my day =) Oh and somebody pointed out a mistake I had made in the previous chapter and so it's all corrected along with some minor other corrections I made._

**Definitely note**_ however that at the end of the last chapter I didn't mean to write that he kissed her lips... only her cheek sorry guys =P lol  
>Ok so i'm talking way too much so without further ado, I will leave you to your lecture! <em>

_I hope you enjoy it!_

_._

_._

_._

**_Date Night_**

.

.

.

_Breathe in Hermione. Now breathe out. In less than 15 minutes you will be walking into the Great Hall with Malfoy. We've been over this already. He asked you on a date and you said yes. That's it. _

I have been telling myself that for the past hour. I am ready now. Earlier this morning I was shocked when I received my dress. For a moment I debated wearing one of my normal dresses I wore only on big occasions but a good look at the dress worthy of a princess I had been given by Malfoy erased such thoughts.

Remarkably it fits me well. And even more so, it's nothing slutty.

A look in the mirror sends me wondering how much it must've cost because it doesn't look anywhere close to cheap. For a minute I wonder why he would spend so much money on me but I give it no further thoughts. He's just weird.

It's 6:20 now and I'm about to go to Date Night with Malfoy.

You'd think after rumbling about it for a week I'd be used to the idea by now and yet I clearly am not.

I look at the clock again and I slowly put my mask on. Sometime yesterday Malfoy and I had agreed to show up 5 minutes after 6:30. 5 minutes then after everyone would be well seated inside.

I don't know why we're doing all this really. It is funny but why am I taking such interest in it?

Still in my room, I start pacing back and forth again, checking every strand of hair, every corner of my dress to make sure everything is in order.

Soon though I start worrying about Malfoy's whereabouts because he should've been here about 2 minutes ago. Maybe he's not planning on coming. Maybe he never did. I stop pacing, slowly taking in my thoughts.

"No…" My lips let out a whisper that gave ground to all my worries.

Could Malfoy really have played me all along? One more minute pass and now I'm sure he did because it's 6:26.

At this point I'm furious. And yet tears are threatening to start overflowing from my eyes. I feel stupid. Why would he ever want to go with me anyways? I wasn't good enough for him and he had said so that day by the lake.

I'm about to start screaming when a knock on my door dissuades me. Slowly, I make my way to the door. I don't know if it's him but I sure hope for a minute it is.

And indeed, when I prop the door open, a tall figure stands in the way. His blond hair glued to his head, his grey eyes piercing through his mask, I can't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"You thought I wasn't coming?"

The mask that covers only half his face lets me see he's smiling.

"Well yes!" I almost scream. "You're late Malfoy!"

"I didn't think you'd be ready on time. I see I was wrong…"

He takes out a small velour box from the inside of his waistcoat and opens it, leaving me with no words to fit through my open mouth.

"I thought it'd go well with your dress"

I hate how he can be so calm about everything because clearly I have no control whatsoever over my emotions.

Slowly he takes out the gold necklace with the seahorse-shaped diamond medal and puts it around my neck with no words.

When he's done, I touch it lightly, mesmerized by the little glows coming from the medal.

"Thanks… It's beautiful…"

Why on earth am I whispering? I'm almost mad at myself but when he gives me his arm, it seems all the foolish anger left my body.

"It's 6:30… Shall we go?"

I nod. I refuse to whisper again because it makes me feel ridiculous. All the while we're walking to the great hall, I'm trying to keep reminding myself to maintain my composure. But as we get close, I suddenly remember Harry and Ron.

Without my approval, my feet stop. I had been so caught up with all this that I had forgotten I hadn't told my best friends I was accompanying Malfoy to Date night.

To think of how Ron was sad when I told him I wouldn't be able to go with him… Well now he'll simply be furious. I'm about to start eating my nails again but Malfoy's voice find its way to my ear.

"Granger…? Are you alright?"

As if I have no clue what's going on, I look at him. It seems I can't stop thinking of how handsome he's looking.

I can't do this… I can't go through with this whole thing. Maybe if I fake fainting I'll be exempted from attending… I'm seriously thinking about acting out a dramatic faint when my eyes meet Malfoy's.

He looks worried and I don't quite get why. But that's not all.

"You know Granger… If you don't want to go through with this we don't have to… I can take you back to your room…"

He's actually being nice. I'm almost shocked but I think of how weird he's been acting lately and it almost makes sense.

"Malfoy… Why are you doing all this?"

I shouldn't have asked that because now he might just strangle me but I couldn't help myself.

He's still looking at me in that weird manner. Like he wants to tell me something but can't.

I can see he's considering all the answers to give me but the one that comes out of his mouth is pretty simple…

"I don't know…"

And with that answer all my previous worries vanished. I don't know how. I don't know why. But they did. I breathe in one more time as if to give me strength.

"Let's go then… After all you can't go to date night without me…"

He smiles one of his weird smiles and for some reason my stomach makes a turn on itself.

"Very well then…"

With that, we push the doors to the Great Hall open.

The lights are blinding, the silence deafening. Even Dumbledore stops talking for a while.

By now everyone is looking at us. I order my knees to not dare give up on me and from the corner of my eyes I can see Malfoy is harboring his forever superior smirk. So I bring my lips to mimic his to the very last inch.

Chatter slowly starts filling the room. Some people are wondering who we are. Some others aren't fooled by Malfoy's mask because his desperately blond hair gives him away. But from all the buzzing around the room, I can hear guesses about who is accompanying him, or about how pretty I looked.

I feel very superior indeed and I can see why Malfoy likes it so.

Finally, after almost a whole minute, he directs us towards a small round table seeming relatively in the middle of the others. I feel almost uncomfortable but as he pulls my chair to let me sit, he smiles at me.

I don't understand him and I'm not sure I want to anymore. He's too complicated.

So I seat slowly, returning his smile.

From what I'm hearing from the whispers, nobody has figured out who I was yet and I'm glad really. Let them all wonder, that'll do them some good.

As Dumbledore starts speaking again, I see Harry and Ginny seating at a table in the corner of the room. I can see Ginny is trying hard not to scream my name out loud but she's playing along Harry's game trying to figure out who I am. For a long instant, he looks at me though, frowning his brows as if he figured it out.

Dumbledore finally finishes his speech and food suddenly appears on all the tables. Forks and knives start clashing and I finally decide to feed my unhappy stomach.

I eat silently. I don't have anything to say really. And I bet Malfoy doesn't either. So we both sit there. From times to times I catch him looking at me and I decide I have to ask.

"You look beautiful tonight Granger"

The compliment takes me off guard and when my speaking abilities finally come back, I'm not sure what to say.

"Thanks… You too look very handsome I must say…"

"I always do" He smiles.

He has got to stop doing that. The whole smiling nicely and looking at me like he's doing now. It's starting to make me think he has something coming for me.

"Do you like the dress?"

"Yes… it's very pretty. I'd think you asked a girl's opinion to choose it if I didn't know you were too full of pride to do so…"

"I guess you'll never know!"

It's weird. I really don't get how we can maintain a full conversation...

"Yes well I love it… and it's my favorite color!"

"I know…"

I blink twice. No three times. How would he know such a thing? I'm sure even Ron doesn't know what my favorite color is.

"Stop thinking about it Granger… I know because that horrid muggle pen you take everywhere is red…"

I don't understand how a pen could give that away but he goes on…

"And when you do paint your nails it's always in some shade of red. Pretty much all your scrunchies are red. You have red studs you wear often and at last you were a red bra at least twice a week when all your other ones are black…"

It seems my eyes joined the team because they betray me as he elaborates on how he found out my favorite color was red. So there. They blink more than twice. I stopped counting to try to pump the red out of my cheeks.

"How… How…" Great… When they actually were supposed to speak, my lips apparently weren't being very cooperative.

"I observe you Granger… despite what you may think" He rolls his eyes, smiling all the while but there is something he seems to be hiding.

"But my bra though? !" The redness rushes back to my cheeks. It seems today none of my body parts want to obey so I decide to let them do as they please. They'll have to stop someday!

"Ah yes that… Well a red bra does show a little bit through clothes… And of course I have a keen eye for these kinds of things especially. Unfortunately I haven't figured out yet if you wear matching panties…"

He laughs. And he winks.

I'm glad this is a joke to him because I'm definitely past uncomfortable straight to awkward. No make that purely distressing.

That he knows my favorite color isn't so bad. But that he not only observes me AND now wonders if I wear matching panties with my bras simply dumfounds me.

"Oh don't look so shocked Granger!" Apparently he really finds this funny.

And the people around us soon start taking interest in what could Draco Malfoy possibly be laughing so hard about.

Ordering myself to recompose myself, I smile at him. I like seeing him laugh I think… It takes away the inhumane character he so well plays.

"Stop laughing at me Malfoy…" I pout, the blood still burning through my cheeks.

"Well then… may I know if you do match your panties with your bras?"

Clearly he's doing this on purpose! He must love seeing me be uncomfortable.

"Now why would I tell you that?" I grin, raising an eyebrow.

_I'm going to show him I'm not such a prude_, I think decisively.

"I don't know… it's the kind of stuff you share on dates I think…"

"Oh really… What if I tell you I don't wear panties 90 percent of the time?"

There. His jaw drops open, his eyes take the size of a plate and I can't help the burst of laugh that submerges me.

Just as I'm trying to calm myself down, he recomposes himself.

"So you think you have jokes Granger?" All his confidence is back now. I can see it clearly through the smirk that distorts his lips and the look in his eyes.

"Not particularly but you asked a question… It'd be rude if I didn't answer…" I grin.

"Yes well you should at least answer honestly… Haven't your parents told you lying is bad?"

By now we both apparently can't stop smiling. I'm not sure what's so funny though but it feels nice.

"Who said I was lying?"

"The panty lines I noticed through your clothes 95 percent of the time gave you away…"

I can feel the blood rushing back to my cheeks but I don't really care anymore. I like playing this game with Malfoy… It doesn't even feel weird or uncomfortable anymore.

"You should blush more often… You're prettier…" he whispers.

"And you should smile more often you're far less scary!"

That was a good answer. I don't even know when my brain came up with it but I was grateful because I wasn't sure how to take in this other compliment from him.

He is about to answer when Dumbledore got up. The room falls quiet once more as he begins:

"I hope today's special event is going well for everyone so far. Now that we are all so full, I will let the real fun begin…"

We all got up and with a gesture of his hand, all the tables and chairs disappeared. The dance floor became visible and the lights dimmed considerably. A band appeared on one side of the room with behind it a huge mirror along the wall.

"Before we begin however a student asked me to allow him and his date to open the ceremony with the first dance so with no further do, please proceed you know who you are…"

Everybody starts looking around to see who the couple is. Even I turn my head here and there. The music starts but nobody shows.

"I fear it is me who asked that favor…"

I hear the voice but I don't quite process the words until I end up in the middle of the dance floor. The music starts and he places one hand on my waist and holds up the other, waiting for me to snap out of wherever I was.

"You need to hold my hand in order for us to dance love…"

Here it goes again! My eyes just start blinking. I'm mad at them and I'm thinking about having a serious conversation with them later but they seem to do the trick because slowly, my hand reaches for his. He brings me a little closer and now that all my five senses are back, I can smell his heady cologne, I can feel his cold hand on my back, and I can hear the song that began. I don't know it but it sounds almost fairy-like. I love it actually and so I let Malfoy guide me through the steps of a somewhat waltz.

People are whispering. I hear them. But all my attention is fixed on him. His eyes refuse to let go of mine and I'm glad because the connection feels enchanted.

So we keep moving. He spins me here, we take big steps there. The music gives me chills. It's almost like dancing in the rain. I want to keep doing this forever and my lips apparently agree because they smile as if to agree with me. He returns the smile as we're going about with the song. I feel like a professional dancer performing for a crowd, the whispers acting as my cheers.

Unfortunately the song slows down and slowly comes to an end. So we too stop.

For the first time, I catch a glimpse of Malfoy and I together on the mirror and I'm simply astonished. I knew I looked pretty but the both of us together looked like we came from fairy land.

The red dress, with its corset like top embraced my chest tightly to descend all the way to the floor smoothly, black laces covering the back simply matching perfectly with Malfoy's black dress shirt, pants and waistcoat, colored only by the red tie he wore. Even our hair seems to participate in the whole thing as his is so straight and bright and mine pinned to the back with light curls falling from everywhere and encircling my shoulders. But the highlight of it all are our black and red masks with the black feathers on the side, covering half our faces.

We look beautiful… There are no other words to describe it.

Lost in my observation of us, I feel him raising his hand to my face and I finally bring my eyes back to him. Slowly, he reaches for my mask and brings it over my head as everybody holds their breath.

I can hear the light sound it makes when it finally reaches the floor because nobody speaks.

I think my body is frozen but my hand somehow makes its way to his masks, pulling it from his face just as he had done with mine.

The room is still silent and I'm really starting to be scared because I know that anytime now Harry and Ron will come to kill me.

But when Malfoy smiles, his eyes lighting in the process, not only does my stomach decides to dance a dance I had not allowed but my lips stretch into a smile as well.

"Why hello Granger…"

"Hello Malfoy…"

Why we are greeting each other after spending half the event with each other is completely beyond my understanding. But I guess it is what people do when they feel like… _this._

Actually I don't know what all the rumbling in my stomach is about. I don't know how I feel. But it feels good and weird at the same time.

His finger makes its way to my cheek and it brushes it lightly, his index holding out my chin.

I can't swallow. I can't breathe. I can't even blink. My body is really frozen this time. And I guess the rest of Hogwarts' population is too because I swear you could hear a fly buzz in this silence. But really it is the last of my worries! For the moment, every one of my cells is attached to Malfoy. I can't move, and I sure don't want.

"I suppose I should finally tell you… that I fancy you…"

He whispered. But by now I'm sure the whole student body heard him because as the chatter starts again, it lowers quickly as if waiting for a response from me.

I swear these people are so nosy!

My thoughts soon dismiss my annoyance with the students to come back to the more pressing subject.

Did I really hear Draco Malfoy say he fancied me? I don't know what to answer so I'm staring at him. Thankfully, my lips take over for me with a good timing and for once I don't rumble about that mind of their own they possess.

"I guess the tingling feeling in my stomach is trying to tell me there is a possibility I might fancy you as well…"

As if relieved, his smile widens, just as my lips too smile.

Slowly he caresses my cheek once more before bringing his face unhurriedly close to mine. I don't have the time to think. His eyes search mine and apparently they give him the go because I soon feel his lips on mine.

I can feel Hogwarts holding its breath but sincerely, I don't care. His lips on mine, I feel a rush feeling overwhelm me. It's like I have butterflies flying out of my chest literally. Sounds pretty pathetic I know but I don't know what other words to use to explain it.

We don't move. We simply kiss.

And before I know it I hear a pair of hands clapping. Must be Dumbledore. He likes those kinds of things. Soon, the chatter just blows out of proportion. It's coming from everywhere.

_Shut up people! I want to kiss him can you at least let me do that peacefully?_ I want to scream. But I restrain myself. I wasn't used to the idea of neither wanting to kiss Draco Malfoy nor liking it, but apparently it wouldn't be that hard….

Just as I am getting into it though, he pulls back, his forehead resting on mine, that infamous smile refusing to leave his lips.

"Now Hermione Granger… Would you like to go on an official date with me?"

It takes a few minutes for me to process it but I soon start laughing, all the stress of the past week finally leaving my body.

"Well as long as it's nowhere close to Hogwarts, I'd love to go on a date with you Malfoy"

And I wasn't lying. I could care less if Harry and Ron would be mad. They'd have to get over it someday!

So this time, going up on my tippy toes, I kiss him.

Yes I definitely like that feeling!

.

.

A date!

I'm going on a bloody date with Malfoy! AGAIN!

He'll be here in just about 45 minutes and I have no idea what to wear. I have no idea where we're going. I really still have no idea why he'd fancy me out of all people but I stopped asking myself all these questions because by now we've all realized I am bad at it.

But this time if you ask me what compelled me to agree to such nonsense, I'll tell you that Draco Malfoy, even being the very weird person he is: arrogant, cruel, impatient, and all these many traits we all know he possess, isn't all that bad. His personality has a certain charm to it and it might be possible I find some qualities to him after all but I'll never know if I don't get ready on time…

So yes.

A DATE! Malfoy is going on a date with me!

And I'm just as stressed as the first time… But I guess some things will never change!

.

.

.

_**So there it was! =)**_

_I had fun writing this little story and i truly hope everybody enjoyed reading it! I'll ask for just one review perhaps but I can't force you so thank you for reading =) I hope you smiled and that you'll have a nice day dreaming about you and Malfoy on the dance floor, though keep in mind it's Hermione [_and me!_] he fancies =P lol _

_So thanks thanks thanks! =)  
>Oh and if you come across any mistakes don't hesitate to let me know!<em>

_Kisses,  
>Mrs Malfoy.<em>


End file.
